Like Music To My Ears
by JustMe133
Summary: ONESHOT. DASEY. Casey is trying to read when she hears Derek blasting his music. She ignores it until she hears a voice singing along. Could it be Derek? And how will Casey retaliate to his obnoxious music?


**Hello hello! Yes, I am doing another DASEY oneshot.**

**Yes, characters may be OOC, because this is a work of fiction by a fan. **

**No, I don't own the show, nor any songs/lyrics I may have used in this story.**

**No copyright intended, I swear.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Casey had been in her room, book in hand, when she heard it. Beneath the rumble and rave of Derek's rock music, there was something else.

A smooth voice sang along with the lyrics, soft and rich, caressing among the sound waves of the beating music. She closed her book and moved closer to the wall, trying to get a clearer sound.

_'No way that's Derek_, ' she thought, remembering the last time she had heard him sing; no way the beautiful voice singing there now could belong to her annoyingly obnoxious stepbrother.

And yet, the music came from his room, and as far as she knew, he was the only one in there. Deciding to find out, she marched out of her room and banged on his door.

"Yes Klutzilla?" Derek asked as he opened the door, not bothering to turn down the music that now blasted into the hall. She didn't miss the self-satisfied smirk on his face as she peeked over his shoulder.

Empty.

That meant that he had been singing.

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm trying to read."

"And I care why?"

"Der-ek!" He chuckled at her outburst and closed the door in her face. "Turn that crap down!"

She heard him laugh before the music got louder. Seething, she returned to her room and grabbed her book, determined to not let him bother her anymore.

"_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_." The song suddenly changed, and so did the voice; it was softer, a more meaningful tone - this was being sung from the heart. She listened to the song, realizing he had put it on replay, his voice growing stronger the longer the song went on. Casey didn't understand why, but the song hit her in her heart, shaking her to the core.

Why was he playing it so much?

Deciding to retaliate, she threw down her book and began to look through her CD collection, finally finding something just as loud and obnoxious as his. She knew, just by looking at it, that she had to play this song.

"_**Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend**_." As she began to sing along, she heard Derek's music, as well as his voice, grow louder.

Two could play this game.

Turning it up louder, she raised her voice and began to dance around, making her voice bounce around the room, reverberating off the walls.

Derek copied her, moving closer to the wall they shared and singing loudly, his music blasting out of his speakers.

Casey seethed and moved to the wall too, singing at the top of her lungs, the music shaking her with its beat.

The two continued their singing competition, each slowly moving towards the doors of their respective rooms, the music loud enough to blow out eardrums.

Finally, they found themselves in a face-off in the hallway, shouting out lyrical nonsense at the other in musical tones.

"_**Who has to know!"**_

"_**I think you need a new one!"**_

"_**Just to waste my time with you!"**_

"_**I know that you like me!"**_

"_**Those thoughts I can't deny!"**_

"_**I think about you all the time!"**_

"_**And all I've tried to hide!"**_

"_**I can tell you like me too and I know I'm right!"**_

"_**I can keep you my dirty little secret!"**_

"_**You know it's not a secret!"**_

"_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret!"**_

"_**So come over here, tell me what I wanna hear!"**_

"_**The way she feels inside!"**_

"_**What the hell were you thinking?!"**_

"_**My dirty little secret!"**_

"_**I want to be your girlfriend!"**_

The songs both died off at about the same time, leaving the step-siblings in the hall, both red in the face from the singing argument. Derek looked at Casey, his chest heaving as the lyrics from her song bounced around his mind, consuming his thoughts.

Casey was doing the same – the lyrics he had belted out were sinking into her mind, burning themselves there to be remembered for a long time.

"When'd you learn to sing?" she finally whispered, making him blink away and shake his head, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

"Couldn't have you singing all my songs for me now could I?" She rolled her eyes at him and stepped back a bit, realizing how close the two of them had gotten while they were yelling at each other.

"You've gotten good."

"Not so bad yourself."

They stood there, awkward around the other, Casey's arms crossed over her chest and Derek's hands shoved into his pocket. She pursed her lips and nodded at him, about to turn to go to her room when a thought hit her.

"Any particular reason you chose that song?"

"I should ask you the same thing." She blushed at his words and shook her head.

"Don't flatter yourself. You started it." He scoffed and moved towards her, his smirk sneaking up to his lips.

"And you retaliated. Why that song Case? Anything I should know?" Casey stood her ground and got in his face, voice dropping down to the same low whisper his had fallen.

"I should ask you the same thing." She repeated his words from earlier, making his smirk grow as he leaned closer, his voice getting deeper as he began to sing quietly.

"_**When I've known this all along."**_

She smirked at him and shook her head, not taking the bait. He grinned, not moving away as he continued.

"_**I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you."**_

"_**Hey hey you you I know that you like me, no way no way I know it's not a secret."**_

"_**I could keep you my dirty little secret."**_

"_**I think about you all the time, your so addictive."**_

"_**Who has to know?"**_

"_**I wanna be your girlfriend." **_

Derek grinned at her, making her blush and turn to go to her room.

"You're so cocky Derek."

"Only when it comes to you." She looked at him and rolled her eyes once again.

"_**I can tell you like me too and I know I'm right."**_

"_**You are the only one that has to know."**_

Casey stopped, her hand on her door, ready to go back into her room, eyes falling back to him.

"What do you want me to say Derek?" Derek grinned and moved closer to her.

"Tell me why you chose that song."

"I wanted something that was loud and would bother you."

"And?"

"You can figure that next part out for yourself Derek."

"You know why I chose mine?"

"I'd like to hear you say it." He grinned and grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her toward him; Casey froze at this.

Derek didn't hug – at least not her.

"_**Those thoughts I can't deny,"**_ he sung in a low whisper, one hand coming up to cup her face. She stood there, lips parted in surprise before she grinned – a full force, happy grin, directed at Derek.

"_**I think about you all the time,"**_ she sang back, his grin soon matching hers before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She stood there, surprised by this before she unfroze and kissed him back. When they pulled apart, he grinned one more time before he pushed her away, running back to his room and cranking up his music.

"Der-ek you ass turn that down!" She heard him laugh before he opened his door and yanked her into his room, closing the door behind them, letting the music drown out everything except each other.

…

**Songs/lyrics used: 'Dirty Little Secret' by The All-American Rejects and 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne.**

**So, kinda OOC I guess, but I wanted to write it, and I did.**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
